


Percy's Not My Type

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaker!Will, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Will and Nico are bros, Will is real tired of your shit Nico, emotionally constipated Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short conversation between Nico and Will in the infirmary, a few months after the events of "Blood of Olympus". Basically, Will is getting really tired of Nico's Percy-centered rants, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's Not My Type

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Percy's Not My Type || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Percy's Not My Type – But I Love Him Nonetheless

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post Blood of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, friendship, matchmaker Will, emotionally constipated Nico

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace

Summary: Nico spends a lot of time in the infirmary. Most the time, Will doesn't mind. Unless Nico falls into one of his Percy-rants. So he decides to do something about it.

**Percy's Not My Type**

_But I Love Him Nonetheless_

Nico was practically living in the infirmary by the time New Year rolled around. It was mainly due to one Will Solace and Will didn't really mind. He enjoyed the company of the quirky, gloomy and grumpy son of Hades. They had good conversations and Will had become something like the fairy godmother of Nico, the guide to the gay world. He was helpful, their friendship was _healthy_ for Nico and that alone was satisfying for Will. He only minded sometimes. Those times being when Nico fell into one of his Percy Jackson rants. Will was used to them by now, but they were still annoying. So one day in spring, when Percy came in after a monster attack, Will kept him on a bed behind a curtain, in clear hearing range of them as Will talked to Nico. The son of Hades was sitting on Will's desk, with that usual expression he always had when something Percy Jackson had done irritated him. Like getting hurt by monsters. So Will knew to expect another rant.

"How could Percy _possibly_ be anyone's type anyway?", grunted Nico annoyed and stubbornly. "That guy is so naive, it is painful at times. Always with that pointless optimism. And does he _have_ to be so heroic all the time? Just charging, without thinking! Like it's not enough that he has all those silly quirks, like his drooling and the dumb thing with the blue food. Or the way he smiles and his eyes sparkle and seem more blue and green! Just like they're more green than blue when he's mad and how he always gets so ridiculously mad on other people's accounts! I can damn well watch out for myself. He's so _annoying_ , always being just _there_ like—like he knows when I need him. Not that I do. Gods. He never even noticed me before, not when I was there when he needed me. Why does he feel like I need him right now?! And you know what I hate the most about him? I hate that he has all those quirks that should be annoying and—and repulsive and that the always happy, nearly bubbly sunny-boy attitude so is not my type, but I can't help loving him anyway. That idiot."

Will's smile grew more fond at that. He knew the dark and gloomy son of Hades didn't really know how to deal with all that smiley and happy son of Poseidon and he had tried to fight his feelings for years now. Maybe it was time to surrender and instead embrace them. Will knew from Malcolm that Annabeth and Percy had broken up shortly before Christmas. It had been long enough to move on.

"Y—You... uhm... love... me?", asked Percy slowly, not moving an inch.

Nico's eyes grew as panic settled. Will smirked and removed the curtain, forcing the two idiots to face each other. He could hear stammered explanations and stuttered confessions as he left. The last thing he saw when he walked out the door was a chaste, shy and awkward kiss.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
